


The Devil in Your Eyes

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Devil, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: O que você vê no escuro quando os demônios caminham até você?Eu amava algo que atormentava os meus sonhos, até que isso se tornou realidade e simplesmente me levou embora, mas algo em seus olhos simplesmente me pedia para continuar e eu o fiz, mesmo que isso pudesse me matar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	The Devil in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> • Baek!demon  
> • Pwp

Emaranhavam-se, enquanto, em um mesmo ritmo, distribuíam prazer para ambos os corpos. Ofegantes e apressados eles se amavam mais uma vez. ChanYeol perdera as contas de quantas vezes já tivera sonhos como aqueles, com aquele garoto misterioso que conseguia lhe dar um prazer inimaginável.

O som característico do choque entre seus corpos denunciava que se amavam com violência, como sempre faziam, pelo menos nos sonhos de ChanYeol. A mão afoita do menor submisso percorria as costas largas do maior de cabelos mais claros, quase loiros. BaekHyun, como o maior o chamava, gemia incansavelmente enquanto recebia as estocadas rápidas e fortes do maior.

Na posição em que estavam o membro de ChanYeol entrava perfeitamente no menor, tocando seu ponto mais sensível e lhe proporcionando grande prazer.

A voz melodiosa pedia por mais e ChanYeol prontamente o atendia, como um louco. A velocidade ora aumentava, ora diminuía e os corpos já se apresentavam cansados. Mas só terminariam depois que ambos gozassem mais uma vez.

As mãos de BaekHyun arranhavam com certa força as costas alheias. O pequeno encontrava-se sentado no colo do outro, mexendo sensualmente sua cintura em um movimento viciante de vai e vem, intercalando com movimentos circulares, deixando ChanYeol louco de tesão.

O maior aproveitava da posição para explorar o peito desnudo e lisinho do menor, mordiscando seus mamilos e chupando a pele à sua disposição. Tudo naquele pequeno era deliciosamente viciante.

Mais algumas estocadas fortes e o maior gozou no interior do outro, fazendo BaekHyun gemer arrastado ao sentir a sensação de ser preenchido pelo líquido do outro. Mas ainda faltava o menor, e seu membro parecia rogar por atenção, já que até então não havia a recebido.

ChenYeol saiu de seu interior deitando o corpo cansado sobre o colchão. Seus beijos se iniciaram no ombro magro descendo até o peito. BaekHyun suspirava em ansiedade pelo o que se seguiria e logo a boca quente do maior cobriu seu membro, fazendo-o arquear as costas em um sinal claro de que havia amado aquilo.

A boca percorria toda a extensão e a língua se preocupava com a glande. BaekHyun fazia pedidos sôfregos para o maior continuar e seus gemidos aumentavam. Logo sua cintura trabalhava no mesmo ritmo das investidas de ChanYeol.

Não demorou muito para o menor gozar dentro daquela boca quente, fazendo o maior engolir todo o seu líquido. O corpo aparentemente frágil relaxou, mas continuava ofegante.

ChanYeol engatinhou sobre o mesmo, colando seu lábios em um beijo lascivo e cheio de desejo. Logo se separou e fitou aquele par de olhos bem delineados pela maquiagem negra. No olhar no mais novo, ChanYeol podia ver muita luxúria e prazer, muita vontade em repetir aquele ato que o deixava ligeiramente excitado só em imaginar.

Mas algo em sua mente o fez despertar, levantando seu tronco desesperadamente enquanto recuperava seus sentidos.

Estava acordado e mais uma vez teria que resolver o seu pequeno problema. Acordar era complicado já que um volume evidente em sua calça demonstrava o quanto havia gostado do sonho erótico.

Chegou a pensar que estaria louco por sonhar tantas vezes com aquele menino.

Será que ele era um fruto de sua imaginação? Ele queria acreditar que sim.

As paredes brancas do quarto refletiam a luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Levantou com certa preguiça e foi para o banheiro, voltando rapidamente já trocado e com sua higiene feita.

A barriga chiou e ele estava com fome, desceu as escadas até a cozinha para fazer seu café da manhã. Seria mais um dia cansativo de trabalho, mas agradecia por fazê-lo em casa.

De café tomado andou calmamente até seu escritório. Teria de terminar a papelada do projeto para a empresa. Sentou-se na cadeira e começou a trabalhar.

Gostava tanto do que fazia que as horas passavam rapidamente, e quando percebeu já teria que entregar os desenhos. Arrumou os papéis e enrolou os layouts colocando-os em um tubo. Por fim, pegou sua bolsa e pastas contendo as planilhas necessárias com os orçamentos.

A chave do carro estava em cima da mesinha que ficava perto da porta. A apanhou e saiu dali indo para a garagem. Estava no meio da tarde e as nuvens cobriam o céu, parecia que uma chuva estaria por vir. Mas ChanYeol não ligou para o detalhe, estava de carro mesmo.

Ligou o veículo e se dirigiu até a empresa onde trabalhava. Pegou o elevador indo em direção ao oitavo andar e andou até a sala de seu superior.

O mesmo estava ao telefone e ele entrou delicadamente, sentando-se a cadeira a sua frente e o aguardando terminar a ligação.

— E então? – ele disse colocando o telefone no gancho — Conseguiu terminar?

— Sim! – ChanYeol também assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo um sorriso brotar no rosto do outro homem mais velho que si, por sinal — Vou deixá-los com o senhor – completou colocando seu material na cadeira ao lado —, só tomem certo cuidado com os desenhos, por favor! – ele pediu.

— Sim, com certeza o faremos. Muito obrigado, você anda trabalhando muito bem!

Receber elogios para ChanYeol era precioso e levava aquilo como demonstrações de evolução.

Depois do aperto de mão o garoto saiu rapidamente da sala, indo em direção ao setor onde serviam café. Pegou o pequeno copo e colocou um pouco do líquido escuro. Ainda sentia-se sonolento e aquilo o ajudaria um pouco.

De café tomado e mais bem disposto, voltou a descer os andares, mas assim que chegou ao térreo, quando foi sair, um garoto menor esbarrou em seu ombro, fazendo os papéis em suas mãos caírem ao chão.

ChanYeol se desculpou mentalmente e se abaixou para ajudá-lo. O mesmo estava de cabeça baixa e só podiam-se ver os fios negros e brilhantes daquele cabelo bem cortado e penteado.

— Me desculpe! – pediu, mas o garoto apenas bufou.

— Está tudo bem! – a voz delicada respondeu, sem erguer a cabeça.

Logo o barulho de que a porta do elevador se fecharia tirou o maior de seus devaneios. Levantou-se rapidamente saindo dali, deixando o outro terminar de arrumar a sujeira que o próprio maior ajudara a causar.

Minutos depois chegou em casa e por sorte a chuva veio só em seguida. Adorava aquela sensação que um tempo como aquele podia proporcionar, porém aquilo seria mais agradável se tivesse com quem compartilhar.

A grande casa ecoava o som dos pingos fortes e do vento que batia contra as árvores do jardim. ChanYeol terminou de tomar banho e foi para a sala, assistir à algum filme depois de ter feito pipocas.

O filme que estava passando era um tanto entediante, mas agradeceu por pelo menos estar comendo alguma coisa. Filmes desinteressantes lhe davam fome e assim que o mesmo terminou foi em direção ao escritório, abrindo a porta e entrando no mesmo.

Com as luzes apagadas era possível ver os clarões dos trovões do lado de fora e em um como esses, onde a sala se iluminou por quase completo, ChanYeol pôde ver uma silhueta um tanto familiar encostada à janela o fitando.

Assustou-se com aquilo e ligou rapidamente a luz, constatando que estava viajando em sua própria imaginação. O relógio na parede indicava que era mais de onze da noite, cedo a seu ver. Sentou-se na cadeira e começou a fazer outros projetos pendentes.

Certo tempo depois o barulho dos trovões passou a ser constante, o que o deixou um tanto preocupado. Mas fora só pensar em uma coisa dessas que, de repente, houve uma queda de energia.

ChanYeol bufou irritado, batendo a mão contra a mesa, procurando rapidamente sua lanterna na gaveta. Por sorte sempre deixava esses objetos espalhados pela casa. Ligou a mesma e saiu dali, tentando procurar o interruptor que ligava as luzes de emergência. Havia as deixado desativada porque há tempo não chovia com tanta intensidade.

Arrependeu-se naquele momento.

Sentia-se em um filme de terror, mas logo afastou tais ideias assim que se lembrou da suposta silhueta no escritório. Riu de seus pensamentos infantis e continuou andando pelo corredor, quando outro trovão iluminou a casa e novamente ele avistou aquela mesma sombra.

Deu passos bambos para trás, arregalando os olhos e abrindo a boca. O susto lhe deixava ofegante e o coração parecia querer saltar do peito.

A lanterna quase vacilou e caiu de sua mão, mas o desespero lhe fez iluminar o local rapidamente, e assim como antes, ninguém se encontrava lá.

Respirou fundo.

Não sabia o que havia lhe dado quando começou a correr em direção à caixinha de energia no final do corredor que ligava seu escritório, seu quarto, o quarto de hóspedes e a escada. Abriu a portinha movendo o interruptor para fazer funcionar as luzes reservas, mas nada aconteceu. Achou tudo estranho.

Outro trovão cruzou o céu, e automaticamente ChanYeol virou o rosto com o susto, ele estava lá, próximo demais, o observando. Aqueles olhos negros e profundos pareciam rasgar sua alma e era a única coisa que conseguia ver naquele momento.

Os olhos penetrantes pareciam lhe hipnotizar, o querendo levar dali para um lugar de onde nunca mais sairia. Gritou lançando-se para trás e tropeçando no próprio pé, e assim que se chocou com o piso gelado, as luzes voltaram a se acender.

A energia havia voltado.

Nos olhos o sentimento de medo estava presente e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, juntamente com a sensação de dejavú. Aqueles olhos, ele já havia os visto em algum lugar.

Talvez em seus sonhos mais profundos?

ChanYeol percorreu o lugar, constatando que estava realmente sozinho naquele momento. Novamente.

Levantou-se, indo para a cozinha tomar água e depois foi para o quarto tentar dormir. Precisava descansar porque no dia seguinte trabalharia.

E rezou para que não chovesse mais.

**—x—**

O despertador o fez acordar e rapidamente se levantou. Achou estranho não ter tido aquele sonho naquela noite. Mas também não lhe faria falta depois do episódio anterior.

Abriu a janela vendo o tempo nublado. O cheiro de terra molhada dizia que a chuva havia se prolongado durante toda a noite, até a madrugada. Ainda chuviscava quando o maior desceu em direção à cozinha.

O bico nos lábios indicava que estava odiando aquele tempo. Onde estava o bom gosto por momentos como esse do dia anterior? Ah sim... Eles haviam desaparecido junto à queda de energia.

Seu café fora tomado com certa preguiça e em seguida, fora para o escritório. Ritual cotidiano. Mas logo saiu do mesmo para ir à empresa, chegaria cedo naquele dia porque trabalharia a maior parte do tempo na mesma.

Fez o de sempre. Pegou o elevador, mas dessa vez foi ao décimo andar onde ficava sua sala. Entrou na mesma jogando as coisas no sofá que havia ao canto e despencando o corpo ali mesmo.

Suspirou desanimado e momentos da noite anterior vagavam por sua cabeça e logo sentiu os pelos do braço eriçarem trazendo consigo um medo desconhecido.

Estava apreensivo.

A hora do almoço passou e comeu lá mesmo, depois que sua secretária trouxe os lanches que pediu.

Sentia uma tensão nos ombros e suas costas estralavam a qualquer movimento simples, estava cansado. Um vento forte e gelado entrou pela janela, lhe bagunçando os cabelos. Sentiu o cheiro de chuva e sentiu-se derrotado com aquela sensação.

Será que naquela noite ele poderia dormir na casa de um amigo? Ou talvez na casa de sua mãe?

Levantou-se da cadeira pegando o lixo e saindo da sala, no corredor se deparou com Kris, um velho amigo que também trabalhava ali.

— Boa tarde Chan, como está? – o rapaz maior que si perguntou com um sorriso de canto, apertando sua mão.

— Ahm... Acho que estou bem. – sorriu sem graça.

— Parece exausto! – ele completou fitando bem o rosto do amigo — Anda dormindo direito?

ChanYeol só balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

Dormir bem seria sonhar com aquele garoto? Ou ter pesadelos com um fantasma desconhecido que rondava sua casa em noites de chuva? ChanYeol preferiu não pensar em tais opções.

Naquele momento ao lado deles alguém inusitado passava. ChanYeol identificou como sendo o garoto do dia anterior, do elevador. Seus olhos imperceptivelmente seguiram aquela silhueta magra que por ali passava, desviando sua atenção de Kris.

— Channie? – o amigo perguntou passando a mãos em frente aos seus olhos.

ChanYeol estava boquiaberto como criança quando vê um doce.

— ChanYeol, você está bem!? – ele resolveu balançar o amigo, o tirando de seus devaneios.

— Ah, sim... Claro! – se exaltou — Me desculpe, mas sabe quem é aquele garoto que acabou de passar?

Ele não queria parecer curioso, mas já sendo.

— Garoto? - Kris franziu o cenho — Não passou nenhum garoto por aqui, ChanYeol! Tem certa que anda dormindo bem? – pareceu preocupado.

O menor ali não entendeu o que Kris acabara de dizer, não porque não havia escutado ou coisa parecida, mas como Kris não pôde reparar no menino que havia passado? Sua presença parecia inegável aos olhos de qualquer ser humano, já que percebeu que seu corpo era bem chamativo e atraente.

E por um momento desejou conhecê-lo mais.

Lembrou-se de sua voz no dia anterior e deixou-se imaginar que aquele rapaz deveria ser belo, porém tímido já que nunca vira seu rosto.

— Hum, tudo bem deixa pra lá! – riu sem graça — Acho que estou ficando louco!

Ele se despediu de Kris, jogou o lixo no lugar certo e voltou ao seu escritório.

Sentado a cadeira massageava suas têmporas em uma tentativa inútil de relaxar. Os ponteiros do relógio o deixavam desesperado ao fazerem aquele barulho irritante e decidiu voltar para casa.

Escurecia quando saiu do prédio rumo ao estacionamento, e assim que entrou no carro a chuva despencou.

Ele odiava dirigir em meio à chuva, ainda mais à noite.

Com cuidado chegou ao primeiro semáforo, parando antes da faixa para deixar as pessoas atravessarem apressadamente. Seus olhos pareciam embaçar diante ao sono que lhe atingia e elevou os dedos para coçá-los. Quando os tirou dali a figura negra estava parada em meio à rua.

Ele o fitava intensamente.

Olhou para os lados e viu os carros saindo normalmente, mas ele ainda continuava ali parado como se em um pedido mudo quisesse que ChanYeol acelerasse.

A roupa preta dificultava a visão de ChanYeol, que tentava identificá-lo. Só conseguia ter aquela sensação de que já tinha o visto, mas não sabia onde. Os olhos apagados dariam medo se não fosse a postura totalmente sensual que aquele ser possuía e de certa forma aquilo atraía o grandalhão.

As buzinas dos carros atrás de si o tiraram daquele pesadelo, e assim o fez quando prosseguiu. O garoto havia desaparecido novamente. Ignorou aquele fato e acelerou o carro. Andou mais um pouco e de repente percebeu aquele garoto de mais cedo na empresa correndo em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Se seus interesses fossem menores ele não pararia, mas tinha um bom coração e segundas intenções, então resolveu ajudá-lo.

— Ei, quer ajuda? – gritou de dentro do carro quando estacionou em frente ao ponto.

Estranho.

— Ah... Eu posso te ajudar se quiser – sorriu sem graça, captando mais da atenção do menino — Me desculpe por dias atrás, foi sem querer quando derrubei seus papéis.

Ele queria parecer o mais normal possível, embora sentisse que o conhecia de algum lugar.

— Não quero atrapalhar! – ele gritou porque a chuva engrossou, fazendo os pingos bateram na cobertura, agora inútil, do ponto de ônibus.

— Não, não vai! – ele insistiu.

Ele viu o menor rodar os olhos e bufar. Destrancou a porta ao seu lado, o deixando entrar.

— Me desculpe, vou molhar todo o seu estofado.

— Não tem problema! – ele saiu com o carro — Onde você mora?

— Ah... Longe demais daqui – abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhado — Vai perder muito tempo da sua vida até me levar para casa!

— Então prefere ficar onde?

Apertou as mãos no volante. Se havia um momento ideal para investir em um novo relacionamento, seria aquele.

— Pra sua casa, talvez? – riu baixo e tímido, percebendo ChanYeol nervoso.

Depois de longos minutos chegaram à casa do maior e o outro achara tudo muito bonito e bem decorado, elogiando o dono da casa.

ChanYeol preparou algumas mudas de roupa que provavelmente ficariam grandes demais no outro. O levou até o banheiro indo para a cozinha preparar algo para ambos comerem.

Uma sensação estranha o dominava, um misto de ansiedade e medo por estar com aquele menino em sua casa. Um estranho. Seus instintos o diziam para avançar, enquanto outra parte tentava o alertar de algum perigo indecifrável.

Logo o pequeno apareceu na cozinha e os dois comeram.

— Então, eu tenho um quarto de hospedes lá em cima, você pode ficar lá até amanhã.

— Obrigado, muito gentil de sua parte – respondeu sorrindo e o fitando.

ChanYeol já conhecia aquele olhar, aquele brilho familiar que poderia ser traduzindo nas coisas mais impróprias que um ser já ousaria ter pensado. Mas balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos.

O relógio indicava que estava tarde e os dois subiram. O clima tenso os impediam de começar ou continuar qualquer conversa.

— Bom, o quarto é aqui – o maior falou parando frente à porta ao final do corredor — Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, meu quarto é a segunda porta – apontou para o outro lado, sorrindo — Boa noite.

— Boa noite – ele sorriu em resposta.

ChanYeol começou a andar, mas parou em seguida quando se lembrou que ainda não sabia o nome de seu hospede.

— Por sinal, qual seu nome? – virou-se avistando o menor o olhando intensamente.

Com aqueles olhos de desejo.

— BaekHyun... – sorriu malicioso.

Naquele momento ChanYeol ligou os pontos, arregalando os olhos em total surpresa.

Poderia correr se não fosse pela aproximação repentina do menor, que logo o agarrou pela gola da blusa que usava, aproximando os rostos.

— Sentiu muito a minha falta? – a voz, que estava longe de ser angelical, lhe falou quase ao pé do ouvido, arrepiando seu corpo por inteiro.

Parecia que BaekHyun o conhecia à séculos. Sabendo onde era seu ponto fraco e como agir para tê-lo.

ChanYeol fora praticamente arrastado até a porta de seu quarto, sendo obrigado a abri-la. BaekHyun pulou com seu colo circulando sua cintura com as pernas. Os braços magros envolveram seus pescoços e ele logo diminuiu a distância entre suas bocas, selando as mesmas em um beijo voraz.

O maior manteve seus olhos abertos, tentando digerir o que estava acontecendo. Mas logo suas mãos seguraram firme a cintura alheia e quando percebeu estavam no pé da cama. Sem muita dificuldade o maior sentou-se a mesma.

BaekHyun sentiu quando o corpo do maior tocou no colchão macio e tratou de movimentar o quadril, agora que poderia deixar seus membros bem próximos, ainda que por cima do tecido grosso das calças.

O maior sentiu uma batida de seu coração falhar e um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios entre o beijo. BaekHyun separou as bocas fitando o rosto confuso. Com o sorriso nos lábios ele contornava toda a face de ChanYeol com os dedos, se detendo nos lábios carnudos do mesmo enquanto umedecia os seus próprios.

— Parece que assim é mais gostoso, não acha? – mordeu o lábio inferior afundando a cabeça no pescoço de ChanYeol.

— Do que... Está... Falando? – as palavras saíam com dificuldade em meio a tentativa de conter os gemidos que queria escapar devido aos afagos que recebia do outro.

Estava começando a ficar excitado com aquela brincadeira.

BaekHyun voltou a rebolar em seu colo. O movimento sugestivo despertava o membro de ChanYeol que parecia não conseguir parar de soltar suspiros em deleite.

E o menor se divertia com aquilo.

— Como assim? – parou com as carícias no pescoço, indignado — Não se lembra de mim? – o olhou fazendo um bico inocente.

Mas inocente ele não era.

ChanYeol sabia quem BaekHyun era, mas até então acreditava ser fruto de sua imaginação.

E ele de fato não era?

As pequenas mãos adentraram em sua blusa, o toque gelado fez ChanYeol se arrepiar, erguendo-a rapidamente e o maior o ajudou a tirá-la. Com um toque, usando o indicador, BaekHyun fez o outro se deitar na cama, o fitando intensamente.

Aquele olhos para ChanYeol eram a porta para o inferno. Cometia todos os pecados em sonhos, e, até onde podia ver, agora estava os praticando em realidade.

BaekHyun também tirou sua blusa, mostrando o peito de pele branca e sem grandes definições. Mas aos olhos de ChanYeol, tudo ali era convidativo e excitante. O menor levou o indicador à boca, mordendo a ponta do dedo enquanto movia o quadril em um vai e vem delicioso.

Estavam ainda vestindo suas calças, mas para o maior parecia que existia um contato direto. Seu corpo todo já queimava de desejo e precisava de mais.

Muito mais.

— Posso brincar com você? – BaekHyun disse em um tom sensual, fazendo movimentos mais lentos enquanto afrouxava o nó em sua calça.

ChanYeol estava impaciente, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso.

Ele estava a sua disposição, e estaria blefando se dissesse que não estava interessado. Ajudou o menor a tirar a calça, e foi novamente jogando na cama.

A ideia de que aquilo pudesse ser outro sonho saiu de sua cabeça quando viu BaekHyun só de cueca a sua frente. Espantou todas as ideias apenas se focando naquele momento, e no corpo a sua mercê.

BaekHyun desistiu da ideia de sentar sobre o quadril do maior. Levou a boca até sua orelha, colocando a língua para fora e a lambendo. ChanYeol se remexeu inquieto enquanto levou as mãos até o quadril magro, o apertando.

A boca do menor desceu pela extensão de seu pescoço, chegando a sua clavícula e escorregando até seu peito. As mãos do maior escorregaram da cintura até os cabelos negros, os agarrando com certa força.

— Meu ChanYeol... – ele disse enquanto sugava um dos mamilos do maior — Tão delicioso! - o maior arfava e segurava os gemidos que queriam escapar de sua boca — Por que não os deixa sair? – o menor pediu, descendo os beijos molhados pelo tronco — Quero que me mostre o quanto está excitado!

A voz maliciosa entrava em seus ouvidos, o incitando a obedecê-lo. E logo o fez, deixando o som escapar por entre seus lábios, divertindo BaekHyun.

A boca parou de beijar a pele exposta do maior, se concentrando em mordiscar. Suas mãos logo foram de encontro a calça de ChanYeol, a tirando juntamente com a cueca e o deixando completamente nu. O corpo do maior era delicioso, assim o menor pensava. Seus olhos vagaram até a ereção, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado um presente.

— Ah... Já está tão duro assim Channie? – falou quase em um gemido — Eu sou tão... Bom assim? – passou as próprias mãos pelo corpo enquanto voltava a se posicionar em cima da virilha do maior.

BaekHyun voltou a beijar todo o corpo, até chegar próximo ao seu destino, mordendo e sugando a pele que via pelo caminho.

ChanYeol sentia que iria explodir de tesão a qualquer momento, a ansiedade em sentir aqueles lábios em seu membro fez o calor que saia de seu corpo aumentar assim que BaekHyun se aproximou de sua virilha. Não teve que esperar mais, já que o mesmo logo o abocanhou, fazendo-o quase gritar de prazer.

Uma risada nasal foi ouvida enquanto o menor chupava seu membro. Uma das mãos de ChanYeol permaneceram nos cabelos negros enquanto a outra segurava a roupa de cama.

Seu quadril parecia trabalhar por conta própria quando começou a movê-lo juntamente às ações de BaekHyun. A cada segundo que passava sentia seu membro mais dolorido, como se aquilo não fosse o bastante.

E não era.

BaekHyun fazia questão de fazer muito barulho enquanto, praticamente, brincava com o membro de ChanYeol, o engolindo por completo e o sentindo em sua garganta. As mãos afoitas do menor arranhavam a lateral do corpo do maior, chegando a sua coxa quando tirava o membro todo de sua boca, para então brincar com a glande.

Os espasmos faziam o corpo do maior tremer em excitação. Ele transpirava como um louco, e o prazer que estava sentindo estava longe de ser o mesmo que o menor o proporcionava nos sonhos, já que era tudo bem real.

Era melhor e mais gostoso.

Sentiu que seu ápice estava próximo quando BaekHyun começou a sugá-lo com mais velocidade e força, naquele vai e vem onde sua língua brincava com toda a extensão até a glande, onde dava leves beijinhos.

Era uma loucura.

BaekHyun uma ora ou outra fitava o maior. Ver aquela face se contorcer de prazer era maravilhoso, mas ele também precisava de certa atenção.

Tirou sua boca do membro alheio, antes que ChanYeol pudesse gozar, voltando a sentar-se sobre seu baixo ventre. O maior abriu os olhos, suspirando pela falta de afagos em seu membro. Olhou nos olhos de BaekHyun e viu o desejo transbordando e garantia que os seus estavam no mesmo estado.

— Ainda quer mais? – o menor o puxou pelos braços, fazendo-o se sentar e levou sua boca de encontro à alheia.

Mordeu o lábio inferior de ChanYeol, voltando a rebolar em seu colo e fazendo seus membros se roçarem. Mas BaekHyun ainda usava a cueca, o que deixa o maior um pouco irritado.

Durante o beijo que se seguiu, violento e cheio de desejo, ChanYeol levou ambas as mãos até o elástico da cueca do menor, a tirando enquanto aranhava sutilmente a pele agora totalmente exposta.

Sem nada em uso, ChanYeol jogou o corpo pequeno para o lado, trocando de posições.

Um sorriso banhou o rosto angelical de BaekHyun quando o mesmo sentiu o peso do corpo do maior sobre si. ChanYeol também se deixou sorrir.

— Minha vez! – o maior disse o beijando nos lábios.

As línguas brigavam enquanto trocavam saliva, os estalos entre o beijo deixava tudo mais excitante e eles queriam vascular todos os cantos possíveis.

As mãos do maior foram até as coxas de BaekHyun, as erguendo de forma que o pequeno abrisse mais as pernas para que se encaixasse entre as mesmas.

— Esse seu quadril, ele não pára quieto? – o maior comentou quando sentiu os mesmo se movimentarem novamente, causando risos em BaekHyun.

— Hum... Ande logo! – pediu, abrindo ainda mais as pernas — Não aguento mais!

ChanYeol sorriu, mas não terminaria as coisas daquela forma, ele também queria brincar um pouco. Seus lábios foram até a orelha, mordendo a cartilagem e sussurrando palavras obscenas. BaekHyun contraiu o corpo sentindo calafrios diante aquilo. Ele também estava excitado.

— Channie... – soltou um gemido quando sentiu a boca quente do maior percorrer todo o seu copo dando leves mordidas.

Os espasmos também deixavam o menor ansioso.

A boca habilidosa chegou até o umbigo, mordiscando a pele macia que havia ali, e então, desceu até a virilha causando sensações deliciosas no corpo do menor. O mesmo arqueou as costas erguendo um pouco do quadril.

— Vamos Channie! – pediu mais uma vez entre suspiros.

ChanYeol não perdeu mais tempo, segurando o membro tenso pela base. Beijou sua extremidade o colocando por inteiro em sua boca. Sugava rapidamente, como BaekHyun queria e cada vez que pedia por mais, ele atendia, aumentando a velocidade e fazendo certa pressão. Com a outra mão livre introduziu dois dedos no interior de BaekHyun, o fazendo gemer mais alto e erguer ainda mais a cintura.

As mãos perdidas vagaram pelos fios amarelados do cabelo de ChanYeol, o puxando conforme os movimentos do maior, como se fosse um carinho.

As sucções logo pararam e ChanYeol segurou em ambos os braços magros, fazendo BaekHyun sentar-se em seu colo.

O menor lambeu os lábios, sabendo o que teria que fazer a seguir.

ChanYeol simplesmente segurou seu membro enquanto o outro se encaixava ali, descendo e sendo penetrando. BaekHyun gemeu demoradamente tombando a cabeça para trás. Segurou firme nos ombros do maior quando iniciou seus movimentos. Não lhe proporcionava dor, porque naquele momento isso não era necessário.

Ele só queria sentir ChanYeol por inteiro dentro de si.

Os movimentos tão bem conhecidos por ambos agora eram realizados com precisão. ChanYeol acertava próstata de Baek, fazendo-o gemer mais e mais. O membro do menor era masturbado automaticamente enquanto o roçava no abdômen alheio.

BaekHyun usou seus joelhos como apoio para sair por completo só para ter o prazer de ser preenchido com tudo novamente. Estava delicioso e ambos gozariam a qualquer momento.

ChanYeol, para completar, beijou parte do peito que estava a seu alcance, subindo pelo pescoço e maxilar, até chegar na boca. O beijo molhado abafava os gemidos de ambos.

Em um ritmo frenético ambos gozaram, quase ao mesmo tempo. BaekHyun antes mesmo de sair de cima do maior, ainda moveu seu quadril de forma sugestiva, somente para atiçá-lo. Um gemido arrastado acabou saindo de sua boca e ele agarrou ao pescoço do outro, aproximando seus rostos e o beijando.

Depois saiu de cima de ChanYeol se jogando ao seu lado da cama. Passou a fitá-lo. Era encantadora a forma como seu peito subia e descia devido à exaustão. BaekHyun colou seus lábios aos dele, finalizando tudo.

ChanYeol não percebeu quando pegou no sono, mas parecia que haviam se passado eras desde que havia o feito. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos o seu quarto já não era o mesmo, e poderia julgar não estar no mesmo lugar também.

— Mas o que...? – se questionou, quase mentalmente, sentando na cama fofa.

Avistou BaekHyun ao seu lado, que dormia tranquilamente. Iria se levantar quando sentiu as mãos gélidas em volta de se corpo em um abraço.

— Bom dia, seu dorminhoco! – BaekHyun disse em um tom angelical e doce.

O tom sensual estava longe naquele momento.

— Onde estamos? – vagou os olhos pelo quarto em tons escuros.

O lugar parecia antigo, o lustre bem elaborado, a poltrona em um tecido vermelho sangue que parecia ser revestido em veludo. A madeira escura na cama e móveis dava um toque de realeza e seriedade.

— Onde você está? – ele riu — No meu mundo Channie! – apertou mais seus braços — Agora você é só meu!

Sentiu o menor se ajoelhar na cama, fazendo-o se deitar novamente. As pernas finas se colocaram ao lado de seu corpo enquanto ele se acomodava em cima de si.

— Agora teremos a eternidade. – disse se aproximando — Não precisa mais dos seus sonhos. Agora sou mais real do que pode imagina... – sussurrou roçando seus lábios — Podemos fazer amor até nos esgotarmos!

Se é que se esgotariam.

O maior ainda estava confuso, mas deixou-se levar pela sensação gostosa de sentir o corpo de BaekHyun sobre o seu.

— Esse é meu pequeno paraíso! – ChanYeol sentiu o tom diferente na palavra.

Ele começou a achar que sabia muito bem onde estava.

ChanYeol estava surpreso, mas não com medo. Pensou em sua vida e desejou simplesmente que “tudo fosse aos ares”.

Uniu sua boca à de BaekHyun, sentindo novamente aquele arrepio gostoso pelo corpo. Rapidamente se desvencilharam e quando ChanYeol pôde perceber, os olhos do pequeno à sua frente se tornaram negros como a escuridão.

Exatamente como naquela noite de chuva.


End file.
